Royal Rollercoaster Ride
by GarrettaNips
Summary: Mia IS the new queen of Genovia. With all the pressure wrapped around her, Mia must stay focus on her duty. But certain things might make things even more complicated. Could it be love? Friends? Family? Or maybe, herself? R x R :-


_**Author's Note:**__ First of all I do NOT own the movie/story and I do NOT own the characters as well. Disclaimer. Welp. I hope you enjoy this umm, fanfic of mine. Whoo. R x R please! :-)_

Queen. Queen of Genovia.

_"Queen Mia! How do you feel about finally sitting on your throne?"_

_"Your majesty! What are your plans for the people of Genovia?"_

_"From a plain normal teenager to a royal queen! How do you feel about all these sudden happenings?"_

"Ahhhhh!"

Mia scream and woke up from her dream. Her heart pounding. Her sweat dripping from her whole body. The heat, tension and pressure was wrapped all around her body.

She's a queen now. QUEEN. The big Q. Well, who would not feel pressured about how many responsibilities you have to live up to as a queen? Mia felt that way. Pressured. Nervous. Scared. Yet so excited.

_"I'm actually a queen. Like, queen, queen. Holy cow." _Mia sat down and muttered to herself.

Fat Louie hissed at Mia for suddenly yelling so loud. Mia took a gaze at her clock. It was 4 in the morning and Mia ruined Fat Lou's beauty sleep.

"Sorry Fat Louie." Mia apologized.

Mia banged her head down on her pillow with her face facing the ceiling, still in awe of the fact that she is a queen. **THE** queen of **GENOVIA**. With all the sudden happenings occurring in her life like her mom getting married to her high school Algebra teacher, Patrick O'Connell. Princess. Joe. Grandma. Genovia. The birth of her baby brother, Trevor. The fact that she blew her first wedding ceremony with Andrew Jacoby, now that was a bust. Nicholas. Queen.

"_Nicholas._" She thought.

Mia twitched her nose and wrinkled her forehead. Trying to forget about what he and Nicholas actually "had" during his stay at her castle. She messed up her hair and shook her head.

"I need to go back to sleep. Ugh. This sucks." Mia frowned.

Mia tried to get back to sleep but she just couldn't. She rose up from her bed and tied her hair. She grabbed her wardrobe remote and opened her wardrobe.

"I guess I'll go take a walk." She thought.

Mia grabbed a blue jogging pants and a white sleeveless shirt. She also grabbed a pair of white Nike running shoes and a small towel.

"I'll be back. Sweet dreams Fat Louie!" Mia kissed Fat Louie's head and went out of her room.

"Good morning, your majesty. Where are you going?" Shades, the new head of security, asked Mia.

"I am going to take a walk at the garden. Morning exercise." Mia smiled.

"Eagle is flying. From her room to the garden. I repeat." Shades spoke to his microphone.

"I wouldn't want anyone following me, if you may?" Mia asked.

"But, you're majesty -"

"Queen's orders." Mia spoke confidently.

Shades couldn't argue more with the new queen. Shades agreed with Mia's orders and Mia walked without any guardians at all. Brigitte and Brigitta were still asleep then.

Mia was walking through her garden maze, tired and exhausted. She forgot to bring a bottle of water with her.

"Shoot. I have no water." Mia whimpered.

Mia still couldn't get her way through the maze. She was lost. Mia was finding her way back to the castle but she just found herself on spot where a fountain stood.

"_A fountain ..._"Mia thought.

Then it shot her. She remembered when Nicholas and her were arguing about whose horse was bigger. The two of them running on the maze. The time when Nicholas suddenly kissed her ...

"Stupid man who made fall into the fountain. I mean, who does that?" Mia complaint.

... And the time she and Nicholas accidentally splashed themselves into the fountain.

Mia looked at the fountain irritatingly and continued to find her way back.

As she was walking, Mia saw a man in a plain black t-shirt and jeans lurking in the maze. She couldn't see his face mainly because his back was facing her. Mia walked slowly so as not to disturb the man.

"_Here we go ..._" Mia walked slowly.

But suddenly, a tiny branch was lying on the ground and Mia stepped on it. The branch made a snappy sound and the man flinched and looked back. Mia and the man gazed at each other. Mia felt a sort of familiarity towards the man.

The man widened his eyes and ran fast to Mia. His smile was plastered all over his face. Mia recognized the man and also flashed smile back to him.

"Mia!"

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked the first chapter. Please forgive me about the fact that it is too short. I promise to do better next time. R x R! :-)_


End file.
